Zechs
by zechs82
Summary: A short story introducing a character I created, an unknown being of incredible power as he journeys through space with his sentient ship encountering new beings.


Zechs

By Will B.

Zech's Dossier

Zechs:A mysterious being from an unknown galaxy and planet which has been destroyed. All he has left to remind him of his past and planet is a medallion given to him by his father when he was a teen. He thought of it as just a regular medallion until the day of his planets destruction when it surged with power changing him forever. Nowhere to call home he now wonders the universe with the use of a ship he built himself from scratch. This custom made vessel is controlled by a self-evolving A. I. named "Artemis" she is the most advance Artificial Intelligence known in the known universe (so says Zechs) always learning from her mistakes and improving herself in the process. Zechs contains vast power, knowledge, and wealth, his particular race ages at a slowed rate but due to contact with the medallion he is virtually immortal. Appearance wise he has silver hair, with bronze like skin, a 2 foot tail that stays coiled around him at all times unless sleep, emerald green eyes that tend to glow intensely when angered. His unique "physiology" he can store huge amounts of energy and discharged it when he sees fit and he possesses a limited range of telekinesis he's still developing. Zechs can reach sub light speed while outside his ship and survive in the vacuum of space. One move that Zechs has developed and mastered is a devastating killing blow called "The Planet Smasher". This move consist of him focusing all the energies in his body in his hand discharging them into whatever he strikes, now this move has been demonstrated on a lifeless planet absolutely destroying it and who knows what would happen if he used it on an actual person.

Name: Zechs

Race: Unknown

Age: unknown but is at least in his 100's but appears to be in his late 20's

Weight: 210 lbs

Height: 5'9"

Eye color: Emerald green

Skin color: bronze like tan

Tail Length: 2ft

*Artemis*: Zechs Wake up. Waaaaaake UP!

"Popping up disoriented "Zechs: huh what I'm up, I'm up

*Artemis*: Detecting hostile force 20 km ahead of us

"Wiping eyes" Zechs: Hostile force? What hostile force

*Artemis*: Origin unknown

"Getting dressed" Zechs: Give me a visual then

(Suddenly a small metallic sphere ejects from his room wall, and floats in front of him displaying a holographic screen of an object drifting through the cosmos)

Zechs…so I take it this is the hostile force this asteroid "pointing at screen"

*Artemis*: Correct

Zechs: Right….well secure it with a tractor bean and I'll go and check out this hostile force myself.

*Artemis*: Proceed with caution my energy readings are off the chart whatever is on that asteroid is very powerful

Zechs: Hey this is me we're talking about I got it "grinning"

*Artemis* See I don't like that grin of yours it spells trouble

Zechs: Hahahaha me trouble….perish the thought

*Artemis*: …..Anyway when are you going to finally upgrade my program downloading me into a body like you promised

Zechs:Oh yeah …..Patience my dear, now do be a darling and open the airlock

*Artemis*: "sigh" right, decompressing now

(Zechs enters the airlock opening the door and slowly glides towards the asteroid and notices something odd)

Zechs: You I believe this is debris from a destroyed planet, I mean there is grass, a few trees still intact and this huge temple with some weird aura around it.

(The temple doors fly open)

Zechs: Oooook I'm getting some weird vibes from this temple plus it has some crazy ass language inscribed on the doors that I've never seen before in my 4 centuries of living but here see for yourself.

(Zechs pulls a small metallic orb from his pocket which then springs to life scan the exterior and interior of the temple)

*Artemis* Scans are complete…this is a very old language but I think I can decipher some it…..there ok it says "There is a great evil in this temple "

Zechs:…..uh that's it

*Artemis* like a said it's very old language it's been around longer than you have.

Zechs: Excuses, excuses ….kidding*laughing* ok well I'm inside the temple and I see this huge statue of this woman with metallic bands around her wrist and she's being held by four other statues….it's almost like she's being held captive.

*Artemis* ok I managed to decipher a little more it say that those bands are the evil and the girl is the keeper of the bands and those other statues are her guardians.

Zechs: Hmmm, keeper huh

(Zechs floats slowly towards the statue of the girl with his hand extended attempting to touch the bands but is blown back by the force the bands generate)

Zechs: Shiiiiit

*Artemis* Zechs what happened my sensors detect a huge energy spike

Zechs:Yeah yeah no worries I was knocked back by a strange force emanating from the bands on the statue…..I think I'm going to …

*Artemis* you think you're going to WHAT! I hope you're not going to bring something that is obviously dangerous on board my ship!

Zechs: Excuse me….your ship huh, first of all I built your ship in which you speak and might I add wrote your program that controls "your" ship so I'll do what I damn well please!

*Artemis*….Fine do as you please

Zechs: Oh I will….now if you would lock onto this statue and transfer to the cargo bay

(As the statue begins to dematerialize Zechs begins to glide towards his ship entering the airlock)

Zechs:Alright I want a force field erected around it for now but in the mean time I'll be in my lab I got something unfinished I need to do.

(2 days later)

Artemis: Zechs…hello you've been MIA for the past 2 days and I'm cut off from your lab …..What are you doing in there?

Zechs: Damn you are nosey aren't you? Anyway I'm done I have something to show you, ok I'm now giving you full access back to my lab now look

Artemis: ok I see your lab table with a sheet over it ….woooow

Zechs: Your sarcasm isn't appreciated, anyway introducing …you….the new and improved you "Artemis 2.0" a fully functional synthetic cyborg body ( Zechs whips the sheet off unveiling his computer companion's newly created body)

Artemis: ZEEEEEECHS THANK YOOOOU I loooooove it!

Zechs: I knew you would and hey no thank needed my dear you've through a lot with me and hell you're the longest female relationship I've ever had so this is a token of my appreciation NOW! *clapping hands together* let me give you the rundown before you try it

Artemis 2.0 specs

Body is encased in a new developed synthetic skin capable of withstanding extreme cold/heat, able to withstand almost ever caliber of weapon projectile and energy based, with self-healing

Powered by neo ionic battery developed by Zechs himself capable of absorbing any type of ambient energy

Able to use energy projection

Can control and hack virtually ever known computer and can transfer consciousness into other electronic devices

Able to generate anti-gravity field allowing her to levitate or fly at varying speeds

Able to change density of body from feather lite to neutron star heavy

Able to see in every color and energy spectrum

Vast knowledge of civilizations and every known form of hand to hand combat

Zechs: Basically your ass is the total package *laughing* OH! One more major detail you now have this new chip I've been working on it's called the "emotion engine" it still in the testing phase it will allow you to be more human like I mean you already act human like but you'll feel more human like as well so that being said you ready to take your new body for a spin?

Artemis: OF COURSE!

(Suddenly the main control console begins to light up brightly signifying that Artemis had begun downloading herself into her new body and in an instant the download was complete)

Zechs: well open your eyes *smiling*

(Artemis 2.0 begins to slowly open her eyes which are by no coincidence the same color as Zechs emerald green with a bright glow to them, her hair jet black, synthetic skin a almost bronze like color with an athletic build)

Zechs: So…..how does it feel?

Artemis 2.0: Well I mean it feels good but….why am I naked *looking down*

Zechs: Heh well purely for my pleasure of course *laughing* nah but you can use your skin as clothing meaning you can touch material and your skin will become a more synthetically strong version of what you touch so touch this adamantium table

Artemis 2.0:….ok *touching table*

(Suddenly Artemis' skin becomes metal forming to the contours of her body from the neck down)

Artemis 2.0: Whoooooooa I like, I like a lot

Zechs: Yeah I figured you would so come with me, walk with me *motioning towards airlock*

Artemis 2.0: Ok but where are we going?

Zechs: To test you out, we'll go to this little moon we're orbiting to have a sparring session

(Both Zechs and Artemis 2.0 enter the airlock and fly toward the lifeless moon)

Zechs: Ok here we are ….Artemis * looking around for Artemis*

Artemis 2.0: I'm here * awkwardly landing*

Zechs: Yeah I see the whole flying thing is something you're gonna have to get use to but look the best way is to just think about what you are going to do and it'll happen. See my abilities happen whenever I think about them, so to make it easy on you how bout you attack me first

Artemis 2.0: Attack you? But I can't…

Zechs: Dammit just do it before I recycle your ass

(Saying that sparked something in Artemis and she lunged towards Zechs hitting him with an overhead blow then tossing him into a nearby mountain followed by an energy blast leveling the mountain)

(Jumping from what's left of the mountain with a smile on his face flying towards Artemis)

Zechs: Gooooooood very good I knew that would get you *wiping off dust from clothes*

Artemis 2.0: Whoa! That….that felt good what was that feeling

Zechs: Well "that" was anger you or rage should I say this is what the "emotion engine" is all about you will feel things a normal person will feel but here's the thing you are going to have to learn to control your new found emotions because they will be used against you like for instance what I just did I go you angry and you lashed out at me…blindly

Artemis 2.0: Blindly?

Zechs: Yes blind rage is something that can be used against you when you lash out you're not thinking clearly you're basically just reacting on instincts, remember if someone can control your emotions they can control you so need to get a cap on them but that's going to take time….*deep breath* now AGAIN!

Artemis 2.0: Again?

Zechs: Yes let's go again attack me…..look relax this going to be fun trust me

(Zechs dashes at Artemis with a burst of speed kicking up dust at the same time)

Artemis 2.0: Huh? Wait! I'm not ready you're moving too fast *blocking*

Zechs: *sigh* Look *stopping suddenly* I'm not going to hurt I'll be gentle hell if I make you mad enough you might hurt me

Artemis 2.0: Really you think?

Zechs:Ha NO! (Zechs then pushes Artemis while her guard is down with a force blast knocking her back but to his surprise she quickly regains her composure firing back with rapid fire burst of cosmic beams from her finger tips)

Artemis 2.0: I got to admit this is fuuuuun *firing beams*

Zechs: Told you *deflecting*

(Zechs then pushes forward grabbing Artemis' hand flipping her over his shoulder but she manages to reverse his throw tossing him end over end into the ground causing a sizable crater in the process)

Zechs: Well you are indeed learning fast * rising from crater* well let's pick things up a bit shall we, you think you ready for phase two

Artemis 2.0: Hmmmm I think I am *smirking*

Zechs: Heh alriiiiiight get ready

(Zechs' body begins to tense up as he gets into a stance, see this Artemis does the same bracing for whatever is about to come but suddenly)

Artemis 2.0: WAIT! I'm detecting a huge energy flux in the cargo bay and it's getting bigger ….oh no!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (A huge explosion rips through the cargo bay)

Zechs: SHIT! Artemis hold on to me (Artemis grabs hold of Zechs with a confused look on her face) Body slide by two

(Zechs and Artemis dematerialize and rematerializes in what left of the cargo bay)

Zechs: What the hell happen *looking around through smoke* Artemis give me a damage report

Artemis 2.0: All emergency force fields are in check but the secure area containing the statue was ruptured and the statue is gone.

Zechs:Shit that means that warning was true now we have to find her ASAP

Artemis 2.0: scanning area now…..wait I detected a heat signature behind that huge cargo box

(Zechs dashes toward the box ripping out of the way with his bare hands revealing a human girl who appears to be in her 20's with long blood red hair huddled scared in the corner)

Zechs:…uh hello I won't harm you *extending hand* my name is Zechs I am owner of the ship that you are on please come with me to my medical bay I want to make sure you are fine.

(The girl slowly looks up at Zechs with his hand out and a welcoming smile on his and slowly she begins to extend her hand)

Zechs: What's your name …?

Mysterious girl…my….my name is ….Zuri …..How did I get here and where are my guardians?

Zechs: Well I bout you here and your guardians are where I left them in that ancient temple floating on

Zuri: WHAT! *snatching hand away and jumping up* Why didn't you destroy them, they'll come after me and take me back at any cost!

Zechs: Whoa whoa look just take it easy ….*sigh* so your saying that since you're away from the other statues you've sprung to life and they will too and come after you right?

Zuri: Yes, these bands that I possess contain great destructive power and in the wrong hands can cause galaxy wide devastation and I am the only one who can use them

Zechs: Well you obviously don't look like you can harm a fly

Zuri: yes but…..but she can …..

Zechs wait what hell are you talking about she who?

Zuri: uh it's hard to explain she is my other side….my evil side that uses the bands for evil her name is "Ophelia" and she is the reason for my imprisonment.

Zechs: Whoa Ophelia eh that came way out of left field …uh ok how will I know when I'm dealing with Ophelia and how do I stop her from showing

Zuri: You'll know and you can't

Zech: Well my dear this "Ophelia" never encountered me *smirking*

Artemis 2.0: Uh Zechs the energy levels I'm getting from those bands are off the charts

Zechs: No worries Artemis dear this is me remember …..Not too sound cocky but to put your processor at ease we'll keep her secured and monitored ok

Zuri: What, no!

Zechs: Sorry it's only till I know what I'm working with …..in the meantime get comfy.

(Artemis escorts Zuri to security hold; she reluctantly goes….20 light years away in deep space on the asteroid the four statues begin to slowly crumple reveal four organic beings)

Guardian #1: *gasping for air* what! What is this, this is impossible where is the girl

Guardian #2: isn't obvious she's gone

Guardian #3: yes she's gone and now we must retrieve her like we always do

Guardian #4: well it's about time we were able to have a little fun I was terribly bored

Guardian #1: SILENCE! We must find her at all cost and destroy who ever took her so get composed and weapon ready we leave NOW! She's 20 light years from this location so she hasn't gotten far *clutching brightly glow medallion* now are we ready

Guardians 2, 3, 4: READY *all at once*

(The guardians leave the temple all on robotic horses going into warp…..back on Zechs ship)

Zechs: Ok so I'm going to need some Intel on these guardians of yours * pacing in front of cell*

Zuri: *sighing* is this really necessary

Zechs: yes now if you would …..

Zuri: fine like I said there are 4 guardians all with a specific range of abilities but they all have enhanced speed, Strength, everything

Guardian #1 Abraxas he's the leader and his weapon of choice is sword made out of his own energy but he can use his energy to form other weapons but this is the one of his choice. He's very smart and very fast and he possesses a medallion that he uses to track my location also he appears to be the strongest of the group.

Guardian #2 Ariel she's the second in command don't let her beautiful appearance fool you she's as blood thirsty as they come she possesses unique ability to create and control fire at will and use dual swords as her weapons of choice.

Guardian #3 Magnus he's the brute of the group he can change the density of his body but it slows him down considerably, he uses a battle axe made of some unknown metal which is unbreakable and can cut through anything and if appears only he can wield it

Zechs: wait what about Abraxas if he's the strongest can't he wield it too

Zuri: uh can I finish, I mean I never seem him wield it but I've seen the others try to wield it and have failed to lift it now can I continue I'm almost down…..thank you

Guardian #4 Fenrir out all of the group he doesn't use weapons just his bare hands but he has claws on his hands and feet, he's very fast and animalistic his animal like appearance changes with his but I don't know the extent of it

Zuri: So that's all I know oh and they all travel by use these robotic horses….like the 4 horseman of the apocalypse because it spells the end for whoever had the balls to take me and try to use me for evil.

Zechs: oh are u throwing hint my way, and hell I knew you'd be this much trouble I would have left you where you were but maybe I can just give you back no harm no foul right

Zuri: *laughing* idiot did you not hear a thing I said they will find you and kill plain and simple

Zechs: Fiiiiine so how do you know so much about them?

Zuri: well….. I grew with them …..they use to be my friends but things changed when I found these bands the dare I found them everything changed they were then trained to protect me, hide me and kill me if need be if things got out of hand.

Zechs: whoa so you friends were task with keeping an eye on you

Zuri: yeah well since we were close they figured they would be more suitable to detain me if need be

Zechs: ok so first of all how the hell did you get the bands?

Zuri: well to make a long story short I was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be

Zechs: short and sweet huh well what use to be the name of your planet?

Zuri: I come from "Odessa" and….what do you mean use to be? Didn't you find me on my planet?

(Zechs' facial expression changes completely when he realizes that she has no idea what has happened to her planet)

Zechs: oh shit…..uh well I really don't know how to put this any kind of way but when I found you, you were floating in what appears to be the debris field of what use to be your planet only the area your temple was in was intact and there is where I found you.

Zuri: what…..this …this can't be *tears beginning to stream down her face* NOOOOOO!

(The ship begins to quake just Artemis 2.0 enters the holding area)

Artemis 2.0: What the hell? She's giving off massive amounts of energy ZECHS! What did you do?

Zechs: what! Me I did nothing …well I told her about her planet because she didn't know and ….

Artemis2.0: oh great you she has that thing inside her the slightest emotional trauma could set it off!

(Zuri's body begins to glow and suddenly lets out a huge burst of blinding light)

Zechs: FUCK! What the hell I can't see Artemis status report.

Artemis 2.0: Sensors are disabled from that flash need a second to reboot…ok they're online ….oh shit

Zechs: What?! Talk to me (wiping his eyes Zechs turns to look at Zuri)

Zechs: *turning towards Zuri* Hey are you ….oh damn

(Standing in front of Zechs is no longer Zuri but someone and something else)

Zechs: Uh…..Ophelia I believe

Ophelia

Height: 6'2

Weight: 200 pounds

Appearance: Long white hair, pale skin, black eyes with red pupils, increased muscle mass, with silver metallic bands around both wrists

Attributes: UNKNOWN

Ophelia: You presume correct, and I must thank you for releasing me I've been cooped up too long.

Zechs: Well I didn't release you ….not on purpose anyway now how to I put you back.

Ophelia: *laughing* put me back my dear boy I don't plan on going back ….EVER!

Zechs: uuuuggh are you going to make this hard on me?

Ophelia: Well….uh Zechs is it? I don't plan on making anything hard on you because I'm going to give the chance to be with me, join in my quest to cleanse the universe of the weak and unworthy. Now judging from the way you look and the power I sense in you you're very strong and definitely worthy *licking lips and giggling* now you're such a fine specimen and I'd hate for you to just …up and die * laughing*

Zechs: hmm you would be threatening me now would I really do take to kindly to threats

Ophelia: well luckily for you I don't threat I promise but I'm going to be the least of your worries.

Zechs: What do you mean? * With a puzzled look*

Artemis 2.0: Uhhh Zechs massive energy signatures coming at us at high speeds, impact in 5, 4, 3, 2,*BOOOOOOM*

(Zechs ship violently shakes and the power goes out)

Zechs: Shit! Artemis give me auxiliary power NOOOW!

Artemis 2.0: trying that impact sent off some kind of power surge through my systems but before the power went out we had a hull breach with four intruders on the bridge

Ophelia: oh you better get that Zechs things are about to get ugly * laughing maniacally *

Zechs: Artemis get that power back up I'm going to ahead to face these intruders I have a feeling these are her guardians coming to retrieve her.

Artemis 2.0: give me a one minute exactly rebooting now

Zechs: Good I'm going to hold you to that…( Zechs using his body slide tech teleports to the bridge)

(On the bridge)

Abraxas: spread out and find her now and bring me the head …( before he can finish Zechs materializes in the center of the four)

Ariel: what the hell where he come from

Abraxas: well you just saved us the trouble of coming for you

Zechs: look I know you're here for the girl I don't want to fight you my names is Zechs

Abraxas: Well Zechs is it? You don't want to fight huh well you should have thought about that before you took her.

Zechs: Look I didn't know what she possessed but I think I can help you but there is a problem she's transformed and…

Abraxas: WHAT! Ophelia's free! Dammit Magnus, Fenrir go and retrieve her me and Ariel will deal with him

Magnus: ROGER!

Fenrir: Yeah Yeah

(They both dash off at blinding speed)

Abraxas: Now as for you Zechs how dare you take Zuri from us releasing Ophelia in the process, oh but I forgot you want to help some help for your ignorance you must die.

Zechs: Please I don't want to hurt you

Ariel: *laughing* you hurt us surely you are joking

Abraxas: Enough!

Zechs: Shit!

(Both combatants dash at Zechs striking him simultaneously in the chest but he quickly recovers banging both their heads together)

Ariel: OWWWW! *rubbing head* prick!

Abraxas: so you have some fight in huh

Zechs: buddy I have more than that

Abraxas: We'll see Ariel AGAIN!

Zechs: damn I can see this is going to be a long day

(Back in the holding area)

Ophelia: Oh it appears we have company

(Magnus and Fenrir appear in the door way)

Mangus: Well Ophelia you know the deal come quietly

Ophelia: Oh Magnus it's very good to see you again it's been a long time but I was expecting to see your fearless leader, oh wait is he busy with my new friend …Zechs *laughing*

Fenrir: We have no time for your tricks …..and who are you * looking towards Artemis *

Artemis 2.0: uh I'm this ships operator and me and Zechs are here to help we didn't know what would happen I mean we didn't even know y'all were real so since we …well he caused this we want to help please no need for violence.

Fenrir: WHAT! Didn't think we were real well we are very real and there will be violence LOTS of it

Magnus: Wait Fenrir it they are going to help us contain her we should let them

Fenrir: BULLSHIT you heard what Abraxas said we kill them and contain her

Ophelia: Magnus your brutish exterior often overshadows your diplomatic side but I'm afraid there is no reasoning with your leader or his lackey

Fenrir: YOU DARE INSULT ME!

(Fenrir lashes out at Ophelia with a flurry of kicks and punches which she calmly blocks )

Ophelia: *sigh* always eager to lash out huh Fenrir now sit boy

(Ophelia throws him against the wall)

(Back on the bridge)

Zechs: You two never heard of diplomacy huh (he says as counters their attacks)

Ariel: Dammit fight quit running! (As her anger increases the air around her begins to heat )

Abraxas: Stay focused Ariel we have no time for your tantrums

Ariel: Save it for someone who cares I am taking him down NOW! (Ariel body becomes engulfed in blue flames)

Zechs: Oh hell talk about hot blooded look don't do anything brash now

Ariel: Heh, I'll show you brash *snap*

Abraxas: Ariel DON'T!

(With a snap of her finger she lets out a huge explosion taking out the entire bridge in the process blowing Zechs into space)

Ariel:* breathing heavily* did I get the bastard

Abraxas: God Dammit Ariel next listen you could have taken out everyone with a blast like that

Ariel: I could have but didn't! I didn't the blast outward towards him which is why you do see him anymore…I must have incinerated him.

Zechs: I HIGHLY doubt that (Zechs appears in front of the two with heat radiating from his body which slowly begins to dissipate)

Ariel:WHAT!

Abraxas:WHAT!

Zechs: Oh no need to look so shocked have a way with most forms of energy so your little flare out was absorbed into me adding to my own ….*sigh* and look what you've done to my ship *shaking head* I tried to be civil with you two and talk but instead you have given me a great deal of hell… SO I am going to end this NOW!

(In that instant Zechs grabs the two combatants by their clothes leaving the ship taking them to a nearby moon)

(Back in the holding area)

Artemis 2.0: Hell, what do I do should I jump in and help or stop this

BOOOOOOM! (A huge explosion rocks the ship distracting all four)

Artemis 2.0: what the hell is going on up there (she opens a com channel), Zechs….Zechs can you hear me *static* damn coms are down

Magnus: sounds like trouble we should…

Fenrir: Our fearless leader and his hot head can handle themselves!

Ophelia: Gentlemen I feel like you're ignoring me ….come on now back to the matter at hand …ME!

(Magnus lunges towards Ophelia axe in hand, he swings but she dodges leaving him open but before she can deliver a blow she is knocked off balance by a summersault attack by Fenrir and an energy blast from Artemis)

Fenrir: what gives you're helping us?

Artemis 2.0: ugh this is what we have been trying to tell you we me no harm… LOOK OUT!

(The two narrowly dodge a crushing blow from Ophelia)

Ophelia: well to be honest I completely forgot you were hear my synthetic friend

Magnus: Fenrir! If she is going to help we need to combine our attacks NOW! (Magnus increases the density of his body thus increasing the strength of his blows)

Fenrir: Gotcha…*turns to Artemis* you with me?

Artemis 2.0: yes we need to end this now what do I need to do?

Fenrir: follow my lead this witch is crafty

Ophelia: awwww you two made a new friend…doesn't matter you are all going to die this day you four have been a thorn in my side for long enough.

Fenrir: funny I was just thinking the same thing about you MAGNUS YOU READY!

Magnus: YES!(He pounds his axe on the floor sending a ripple through it causing Ophelia to stumble)

Ophelia: Whaaa…

(Fenrir dashes towards her leaping in the air grabbing her by the hair tossing her end towards Artemis who then lets out a two handed blast sending her into Magnus with his axe ready)

Magnus: Here goes NOTHING! *swinging axe*

(With a devastating swing he delivers a planet shattering blow to Ophelia sending plowing upward through the ship into space towards the same moon where Zechs is heading)

(In space)

Zechs: I have enough of you two *throwing the two*

(Zechs throws the two towards the surface of the moon)

Ariel: What the hell I barely saw him move!

Abraxas: and his grip was unyielding I have encountered such strength since Ophelia!

Zechs: if you two don't want to listen now then you will once I beat you near death *descending*

Ariel: You're an arrogant prick aren't you I can't stand that!

(She dashes towards him in a blind rage but is subdued by chains of energy)

Ariel: What! Abraxas what are you doing we need to kill him *turning towards Abraxas*

Abraxas: WAIT! He has had ample opportunity to end us if he wanted but he has been holding back…SO I want to see what he has to say

Ariel: *struggling against Abraxas and his chains* UGHH! What the hell!

Abraxas: Ariel!...let the man speak *gesturing toward Zechs*

Zechs: *looking puzzled* uh lovers quarrel….oh uh never mind...ok here is the deal I found the temple with the statue of the girl and you two took her not knowing she was cursed and blah blah blah she came to life in my cargo hold and she told me about the bands on her arm along with you guys

Abraxas: and how did Ophelia get summoned

Zeachs: well once I told her what happened to her planet it caused her to have a mental break down soooo…yeah I guess you could say that was my fault *shrugs*

Abraxas: *shaking head*

Ariel: stupid ass

Zechs: LOOK! I plan on rectifying this problem

Abraxas: hmmmm….ok then first and fore most I must apologize for my overzealous actions and second we must work together to stop her….at all cost

Ariel:….well I am not gonna apologize…I mean hey I was following your orders this one is on you Abraxas *laughing*

Abraxas: oh and did I also tell you to blow a hole in his ship *eyebrow raised*

Ariel: *Stops smiling* ugh touche' ….fiiiine so for damaging your ship

Zechs: *laughing* thanks, but what now

Abraxas: now we regroup with the other on your ship engaging Ophelia as we speak and...

Ariel: uh no need for that LOOK! *pointing up*

(All three look up to see Ophelia ejected forcefully from the hull of Zechs' ship to the surface of the moon they are on making a sizable crater)

Zechs: well would you look at that *looking up*

Abraxas: this is our chance we all need to regroup with the rest before she regains her composure Magnus! Fenrir! To me

Zechs: Artemis! Over here!

Artemis: Zechs there you are *looking down and descending at the same time*

(all are stopped by a surge of energy coming from where Ophelia landed)

Ophelia: ENOUGH! YOU PEASANTS HAVE DISTRACTED ME LONG ENOUGH THE END IS NEAR FOR YOU ALL!

(Ophelia begins to draw in every form of energy present in the entire solar system like a black hole)

Zechs: what the hell is she doing?

Abraxas: Oh Damn tis isn't good she is charging for her final desperation attack she is absorbing all the ambient around her that includes us and when she reaches critical mass she will release it all in one tremendous blast wiping out the entire system.

Magnus: we barely escaped the last time she did this

Ariel: and we only beat her because she was weak from expelling all her energy

Fenrir: damn this we have to stop her for good this time

Artemis 2.0: you mean kill her..but what about Zuri she is still inside her hell she is her

Abraxas: collateral damage the need of the many out weight the few

Zechs: there is always other option

*Everyone at once* What?!

Zechs: me…I too can absorb energy so I am going to siphon off her energy …I have finishing move of my own

Artemis 2.0: Whoa if you are talking about what I think you are talking about you have never done it on a living being before only a moon which you destroyed!

Abraxas: WHAT! You possess such power?!

Ariel: what the hell are you?

Magnus: impossible!

Fenrir: put your money where your mouth is!

Zechs: sorry but I have no choice …maybe I can try something different...it's tricky though…I am going to need all of you to leave

(Everyone is silent and hesitant)

Zechs:NOW! Go to the ship Artemis and raise the shields to maximum capacity

Artemis 2.0: uh….ok ok body slide by five

(Everyone disappears in a flash of particles and light)

Ophelia: *laughing and still gathering energy* my you ARE a brave one Zechs how noble of you to come and die for them, you will not succeed

Zechs: I set you free so I'm gonna send you back to whatever HELL you came from!

Ophelia: oh really but remember if you harm me you harm this pathetic girl I am tethered to (suddenly Ophelia phases back to Zuri)

Zuri: *crying* Zechs please stop her at whatever the cost *shifting back to Ophelia*

Ophelia: that…that has never happened …it doesn't matter if you want to stop me then come

Zechs: you are such the bitch aren't you…and so smug huh you've never encountered anyone like me

(Zechs firmly plants his feet on the ground putting his hands in the air beginning his energy drain)

Ophelia: I must say you do intrigue me BUT you will fall just…like…everyone else!

(Her eyes flare up and brighten with an intense crimson red as her pull increases)

Zechs:heh your over confidence will be your down fall *straining*

(Both compete in a titanic battle of tug of war each pulling energy back and forth between themselves)

Ophelia: Oh the hell with this! (In a surprise move she breaks her hold and dashes at the Zechs)

Zechs: Oh Shit! *barely blocking*

Ophelia: since you persist on interfering I say just have to kill you in a most gruesome way *punching harder and harder to break Zechs' block*

Zechs: Oh it appears I made you mad eh…(in an instant just Ophelia is about to land another punch Zechs counters using her own momentum to throw skyward following up with a knee to her back but she quickly regains composure)

Ophelia: Ha! I got you now ( with blinding speed she grabs him by the waist flying at sub light speed towards the moon they were just on flying literally through the small celestial body as they make impact)

(Back on the ship everyone watches in awe)

Artemis 2.0: My god Zechs! (She gets up as if she wants to help but is stopped by Abraxas)

Abraxas: No you will only distract him he said he has this so let him but if he fails we will be the last line of defense so sit and wait…please

(Without words Artemis nods acknowledging him and looks back the vid screen with look of concern on her face)

(Back in space at what is left of the moon)

Ophelia: *breathing hard with blood running from head* there…I think that did you in…never been thrown through a moon I presume….neither have I for that matter but I had to do it to stop you…now to finish you for good

(she glides through the planetary debris towards Zechs' lifeless body)

Ophelia: *grabbing Zechs* again it is a shame to kill you but if I let you live you might actually ….stop me *drawing her hand back to ready to deliver the killing blow*

(Zechs Springs to life wide eyed hitting Ophelia directly in the chin with a powerhouse knee to her chin)

Zechs: if you're gonna kill someone do it don't gloat over their body *throws energy charged punch to her stomach*

Ophelia: *gasping and holding stomach* I...Plowed you through a moon….yet you still live…what are…you!?

Zechs: heh that is the galactic question isn't it …well you will never know

(Zechs grabs her by hair head butting her throwing her into on the debris field of the still breaking up moon but again she manages to regain her balance which is what Zechs was counting on flying toward her)

Zechs:Zuri! If you can hear me I am going to save you! *his right hand cocked back glowing with massive energy he collected from Ophelia*

Ophelia: Fool I see that attack from a mile away *blocking with her metallic bands*

(Zechs was counting her seeing his attack and blocking with her bands but this is no ordinary attack)

Zechs: good she's blocking *he speeds up faster and faster*

(In an instance impact is made)

(back at the ship)

Ariel: what the hell is that *covering eyes*

Artemis 2.0: Oh hell he did it we are too close (she looks at the main console and it lights up) I am raising the shields and hull integrity to maximum setting everyone brace for the shockwave so I suggest you secure yourselves

(just as she says that the ship is hit with a shockwave the equivalent of one produced by a star going supernova…the ship shakes violently and begins to spark violently as every circuit begins to short out)

Fenrir and Ariel: SHIIIIIT!

Abraxas: EVERYONE TO ME *raising hands*

(Abraxas raises an energy shield to protect everyone)

(Back in space all that is left a two bodies floating…lifeless)

Zechs: *coming to*….ugh…shit….that took a lot out of me…*looking towards Ophelia's lifeless body*….Zuri?

(Zechs slowly floats to Ophelia's body clutching his right arm bloodied and bruised)

Zechs:...damn….i'm sorry Zuri I thought I could save you….

(Suddenly Ophelia's eyes spring open)

Zechs: Fuck! Your still alive *pushing away*

Ophelia: Arrgh!...I can't move….it ….appears I have …lost….how can this be…*coughing blood*…come here boy…*motioning to Zechs*

(Zechs glides to her with a bewildered look on his face)

Ophelia:…you should be proud you managed to stop me…heh….pity me and you could have ruled the universe together…creating order out of all this chaos

Zechs: What!? You call all the destruction you cause creating order you were evil

Ophelia: A NESSESARY EVIL!...ugh *straining*….you think good can exist without evil there must be a balance…someone else will come in my place…I am sure you will be…up to the challenge….but I shall return death is but an obstacle….

(Right before Zechs' eyes she begins to slowly waste away and the metallic bands begin to crack and in a flash of blinding light she is gone and in her place is Zuri )

Zechs: ZURI! (Grabs her cradling him in his arms)…I gotta get you back to the ship…*looking toward ship*…oh hell

(Back at the ship)

Artemis 2.0: * moving debris* everyone good

Ariel: define good *clutching Abraxas' body

Artemis 2.0: how is he

Ariel: he is fine just exhausted his power, with some rest he will be good

Magnus: no power

Artemis 2.0: I will rectify that *eyes flaring and the lights dimly come on* there auxiliary power activated till I get everything up running

Fenrir: it's too quiet …is it over?

Zechs: Yes *holding Zuri's body*

(Everyone looks around seeing Zechs floating through the gaping hole created from the earlier battle on the bridge)

Artemis 2.0: ZECHS! *smiling*…you know this emotion chip has got me all over the place…I like it though I have never felt such a sensation before…seeing you

Zechs: heh it means you're happy to see me

Magnus: Zuri is she alive?

Zechs: yes but barely I am going to take her to the infirmary

Fenrir: what about Ophelia!

Zechs: Dead …I saw her waste away right before my very eyes and the bands broke away…Abraxas?

Ariel: he's fine just needs to regain his energy

Zechs: come follow me to the infirmary

(Zechs lead Ariel to the infirmary with Artemis)

Fenrir: damn

Magnus: what?

Fenrir: it's really over…she's dead and gone

Magnus: yeah seems surreal doesn't it …come we can rest easy we deserve it

Fenrir: your right…it's been far too long

(2 days later)

(All is quiet on the ship Zechs and Artemis are repairing the ship with the help of the others, in between some rest and relaxing)

Zechs: damn this is what I get for having guest *laughing*

Ariel: go I said I was sorry *shaking head and wielding panel with finger*

Zechs: I was kiiiidding *laughing*

Abraxas: I must…no WE must thank you we owe you a debt of gratitude

Fenrir: yes we really do

Magnus: now we can actually rest and maybe go on and make new lives

Ariel: yeah we have no home to call our own

Artemis 2.0: well you are welcome to stay here we have more than enough room

Zechs: Artemis REALLY!

Artemis 2.0: WHAT!? We do

Abraxas: no we wouldn't want to impose

Zechs: *putting hand up* No…no she is right you can stay here if you like …I insist

OK! *everyone answers at once*

Zuri: me too?

(Standing in the door way in a medical gown is Zuri still healing from the battle)

Zechs: Zuri you should be resting (he rushes to help her as she limps towards everyone)

Artemis 2.0: how are you feeling?

Zuri: Beaten up….but good *smiling*

(Zuri stops and looks at her former guardians who are silently staring at her, Abraxas walks up to her…then suddenly hugs her and everyone follows suit)

Zuri: I'm sorry for all that has happened *tearing up*

Abraxas: hush…we all know it wasn't you

Ariel: yeah don't be hard on yourself

Magnus: we are just glad to have YOU back

Fenrir: amen to that

(Standing in the background)

Artemis 2.0: that's so sweet…huh*wiping eyes*…uh Zechs I think I am leaking lubricant

Zechs: Ha! No I think you're crying…tears of joy…other part of having emotions you will get use to it

Artemis 2.0: oh what have I got myself into *shaking head smiling*

Zechs: the question is WHAT have you gotten me into renting out my ship!

Artemis 2.0: Oh boy I am never gonna live this down am I?

Zechs: hell no! *laughing*…eh you don't know any better though sooo I guess it's all good

Artemis 2.0: good come on let's go talk with them

Zechs: yeah I'm coming

(As Artemis leave to join the group Zechs turns looking out the port on the bridge thinking about Ophelia's final words about how she shall return…what does she mean and how will she return if the bands are destroyed…he turns to look at Zuri who is smiling and laughing with her…old friends…she turns and she looks at Zechs smiling at him motioning him to come…he smiles and goes towards her knowing that things might not be back to normal…but he hopes this feeling he has is nothing but paranoia…only time will tell )


End file.
